the perfect man
by Sakurakun05
Summary: sasu saku. two stalkers stalk sakura. Yes i have dont this be4 dont complain, fanfic made out of boredom ONeshot! sasuxsaku


Note I don't own naruto.

Twelve year old haruno sakura skipped to the red bridge where team seven meets, there Sasuke was standing there. She stopped having a crush on him; she stopped being a fan girl for him. Just a friend maybe best friends not higher then this.

"Ohayyo sasuke Kun" said as she chirped loudly.

"hn" was his response back. Today was sakuras special day, because she was going to have date with the new POPULAR GUY called hyuga neji. It was surprise to naruto, sasuke and to sakura that neji would accept her offer of going out. Naruto and sasuke was not pleased of sakura going on a date with neji, since they were her teammates and friends. Friends protect each other right? Protect each other from getting hurt. And when it comes to Sakura dating… Hehe you don't want to know. Most guys adore her but they get scared of her two over protective team mates. One is too hyper active and wouldn't stop beating you up, and the other one would burn you with his dragon ball jutsu. They did to Sakuras first date. It was just some random guy, the guy was about to kiss her cheek and then Bam. The guy was in a coma for a week, when sakura came to check on him and say sorry for his teammate he looked frightened at her like she was a monster. Nope she was definitely not a monster but a beautiful princess who was protected by two dangerous monsters.

Sakura couldn't wait for the date, she was going to rub it on ino's face, and since they were rivals/friends Ino would go after the same guy as she is. Sakura was thinking what to wear, and sasukes just standing there, it almost looked like he was sleeping while standing. It was really quiet, Sakura didn't mind since she wasthinking, sasuke was enjoying it. ---Cd scratch noise-

"gooood morning sakura chan!!!!!!!1" Naruto screamed way from there, waving his arm like a madman oh wait he was.

"ohay naruto" she said smiling to him.

"ne ne sakura chan?! Do you have to go out with Neji?!? Well Im sure he's better then Lee I mean his appearance…-"

"daijyobu yo! You don't have to worry a thing, and don't diss lee san, he's really nice person." She said still smiling and looking up to the sky.

"Neji san might be quiet most of the times but it doesn't mean he's perverted or cold or stupid…" she continued.

"demo Sakura chan!-" Naruto tried to continue but sakura interrupted him while patting his head like a dogs "don't worry so much Naruto! If you keep worrying you get bald!"

Sakura said. Naruto imagined him being bald…the result? It DID NOT LOOK GOOD!

Unfortunately Sasuke imagined too, he smirked at the view inside his head maybe he will shave off his head next time when naruto tries to pull a prank on him?

poof!

"yo!" kakashi came smiling under his mask.

"youre la-" When naruto was about to continue sakura pushed aside him jumpin up and down from happiness. "guess whos going out with hyuga neji today?!" she asked in sing song voice.

"err" kakashi said, I mean why neji would go out with sakura anyway? Sure she was pretty, but nejis wasn't the one who spends his time with girls. He usually spends it to get stronger right? Just like sasuke.

"me!" sakura said happily! Kakashi was surprised inside of him but his face remained still. "oh that's great sakura" kakashi said. So they started to walk to the training ground.

In the back sasuke and naruto.

"oy teme remember we are going beat the hell out of neji" naruto whispered grinning wide. "hnn… maybe we should stalk them first…" sasuke said as naruto nodded. Maybe they weren't protecting their little sakura chan –gasp- maybe they were sadistic? Who knows the two best friends/rivals are really hard to figure it out, maybe they're just trying to find the perfect guy for sakura.

At the date!

Neji and sakura calmly sitting down at their table. Sakuras inner sakura was screaming 'shannaro take this ino-pig' when the waitress came with their food.

Some other place warning : this is where the fun begins

"oi! Dobe! Why are you the one whos going to be one the top?" sasuke asked…well they're plan was to go incognito and naruto was going to sit on top of naruto and sasuke with a mustache and a hat. Not to mention a long coat and sasukes feet was showing. And while they were walking its hard to keep the balance, and not to mention they were really tall. People now and then would go look at them. When they were entering the restaurant naruto hit his head on the doors rim. "teme! Watch where you're going!" he said rubbing his forehead. " I cant! You idiot and don't you wash you're feet?" sasuke hissed back at him. "whatever…ok teme go forward" naruto ordered as sasuke tch-ed. "ok now we found them, take five steps and sit on the chair" naruto said.

1

2

3

4

5

sasuke counted and sat on a chair luckily it was neji and sakuras table. They looked at them confused.

"uhmm old man.. who are you?" Sakura tried to ask politely except the old man part.

" oh noooo! How could you forget youre first love sakura-hime?!" naruto said in a deep voice.

Sakura, neji and sasuke's eye brows twitched as sasuke thought 'idiot'

"uhmm when did you two meet?" neji asked raising his brow.

"Twenty years ago!" naruto said in a deep voice.

Nejis and sakuras eyes widened. "uh how old are you again sakura?" asked neji.

"12! " screamed sakura "and you!" she pointed to naruto " I don't even know you old man!" she screeched again.

"I remember perfectly fine sakura hime, when we were one(as in age lol) I saw you playing with a doll and then we instantly fell in love!" naruto screamed in a deep voice. Sasuke was still twitching so was nejis… Sasuke: "after this im going to beat the hell out of naruto" sasuke thought.

"look the girl doesn't know you so uhmm why wont you just go hmm?" Neji asked.

" oh noo why would I leave my hime here?!" naruto gasped," you see I always thought Sakura-hime was the most beautiful woman in konoha, I always kept an eye on my hime and I always liked the way shes trying to solve a problem with her BIG BIG BIG forehead (sakura twitched at this)"

"and one day she bumped into me and then we fell in love!!!" naruto screamed again.

" uhmm didn't you say you saw her playing with her doll…?" Neji asked… 'Idiot' sasuke thought.

" oh for the love of-" sakura said " here! If you're hungry old man, who's looking for something to eat why wont you just tell us hmm?!" sakura asked pushing her plate of steak to naruto. "eat it" neji said. Naruto laughed nervous. "eheheh, ok im going to eat now…." Naruto said bit lowering but his head was really far away from the plate and neji kept looking at him with his brows raised. "eat it" he said again.

"ehehehe lower, lower…lower…lower" he said sweating. Sasuke was helping him damn this was too hard. Since narutos hand was still far away he decided to use his own. "Naruto get you hands inside, well use mine" he whispered, Sakura thought she heard something, but she shook her head and thought she should get a rest. Naruto : "oh hold on" , he said as he put his arm inside the coat, and sasukes arm came out.

"ehehe now lets take the fork…" Naruto said sweating really badly. Sasuke tried his best to get the fork "to the left…too much! Now little bit to the right…" Naruto ordered.

'Ah finally looks like I got the fork' Sasuke thought. Then he heard Narutos voice.

"oh silly me I got the SPOON! How can a spoon pick up the steak?" Naruto said, but he said the spoon part loud. The hand dropped the spoon and began searching for the fork.

"err here you go…" sakura said as she gave the fork to naruto. "ohhh! Thank you my hime!!" naruto screamed. Well now they had to find the steak great! Sasuke tried to find the steak, stabbing everywhere while naruto was giving orders. "to the left! God damit you stupid arm! To the right…UP! Too much!! Garr" naruto was getting frustrated so was sasuke, nobody orders an UCHIHA! While neji and sakura looked at them confused. "aha! You got it!" Naruto said… "Now bring it up to my mouth…AAH!" he said opening his mouth widely. Well things did not go well. "gah! That's my nose you stupid hand! Now! That's my eye! Oh my god im gonna be blind!" naruto kept screaming.

"oh for the love of-" sakura was really irritated now! She thought some one hired a clown for them! So she started to kick him under the table, but she couldn't because the table was too long so her leg couldn't reach. The table was about to break because of sakuras kicking, and the two idiots still had a problem with the stake. Neji was looking at the table then back to the idiot, table, idiot, table, idiot, table ENOUGH!

When neji was about to leave Narutos mustache fell because he was sweating and then it fell on the steak.

Neji and sakuras face turned green, how would you like someones mustache on your steak? When neji looked at the owner of the mustache "naruto" he said.

"EHEHEHE…" naruto laughed nervous, then neji stood up and pulled his coat revealing sasuke. Sakura, sasuke, naruto and neji twitching in the background the black crow saying "AHOU AHOU!(idiot)".

"Ahem, Sakura I had ermmmm nice time with you but only the reason I dated with you was to know about uchiha so I can beat him… well looks like I found out now that hes an idiot…" Neji said "thank you and il see ya ..later…" He said, starting to walk away.

Naruto and sasuke looked at sakura and gulped oh god the aura she was emitting and her eyes glowing like a mad mans! She calmed down she sit back to her chair sighing.

"mou you guys always ruining my date.. and now im gonna be laughing stock of konoha," she said. "I wanted to find the perfect guy… thanks a lot guys!" she said.

Naruto and sasuke felt bad… wow…. "ano-sa ano-sa! Sakura cha nil go buy you something nice wait here ok?!" Naruto said trying his best to cheer her up. And he ran out of the restaurant, while Sasuke and sakura stayed. "hn..how about me?" Sasuke asked… Sakura looked at him confused. "am I not enough to be the perfect guy for you?" Sasuke asked her again, she blushed.

"wh-what are you talking about sasuke-kun? I mean its not like you love me or anything.." she said "who said I didn't?" Sasuke asked as sakura blushed more.

"Haruno sakura will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him the red hint still on her cheek as she nodded and said "HAI!" And smiled

(a/n: this fan fic was completely made out of boredom sorry if you didn't like it!)


End file.
